Technology which recognizes operation actions of a user from sensor information acquired using various sensing technologies has been proposed. The recognized operation actions of the user are automatically recorded as an action log, and based on this action log, it can be expressed with various techniques, such as reproduction with an animation such as an avatar, showing a movement locus of the user on a map, or expressing various action operations using abstracted indicators.
For example, various techniques of generating an action log using a recording device containing a small sensor, such as a smartphone, and presenting the action log to a user are proposed in Patent Literature 1. In the techniques, operation action data indicating an operation action of the user is analyzed based on sensor information and an action segment expressed by semantic content of the operation action is generated from the operation action data. By expressing the action log by the action segment expressing the semantic content of the operation action, it is possible to present information to the user so that the user can easily understand the information.